moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Silverlight
"Through Light and Holiness, we will shine forth." ~Silverlight Family Motto Physical Description Lilith is an average sized Sin'dorei with long black wavy hair that is normally kept within a tight braid. Her long ears peak out of her hair, the upper portion of her ears are decorated with small silver studs. Bright golden glowing eyes cover a amber iris. Her left side of her face is covered with burn scars, from her left cheek bone to her left collarbone. The newest additions to her appearance are some rather elegant yet blunt tattoos. Two black lines cross over her nose from her ears, then a smaller line falls below her right eye. (If you wish to see, here is a link. It's a bit NSFW : https://imgur.com/a/RFW6dYZ) Biography Early Life Lilith Silverlight was born the first child of two loving parents, Zaven and Celeste Silverlight. She was born into a Quel'dorei Noble House that lived on their own Isle of the Northeastern coast of Quel'thalas. This Isle was Falor'thalasFalor'Thalas, under rule by the Silverlight bloodline for many years. At the time of her birth, her father was the current Patriarch of the House. Lilith was greatly cared for by her mother and her aunt, Zeana Silverlight. At a young age she started to show that she was very ambitious: starting to walk and talk at an earlier age than the average child. Though her father was away quite a bit during her childhood, she still respected him and looked up to him for his courageous behavior and responsibility. With his hard work, the family and isle lived peacefully for many years without much conflict. The rest of her life was relaxed and peaceful, not having been surrounded by war and politics, she grew up learning from the people around her. Taking on the bow an arrow into her adolescence and learning how to shoot and fight with it. She quickly became very proficient in using her new found weapon. Some of the local farms-folk taught her how to skin animals for pelts to trade, starting out with squirrels, rabbits, then up to the bigger animals of the isle, Lynxes. Lilith was incredibly quick in learning the new skills and later into her young adulthood, took to learning Common. Adulthood '' Life was easygoing until the Third War began. After word came about of Arthas' return and the murder of his father, Lilith grew worried of his plan. When the Scourge invaded Quel'thalas, Lilith wanted to go help fight for her people, yet her father told her no. She had to stay and help defend the isle. Zaven drafted the civilians of the isle to go aide their allies and defend the isle. Though this would prove to be the biggest mistake. The scourge reached Falor'Thalas and killed all the civilians and little guardsmen that protected the land. Zaven sent Lilith and Zeana away on a pair of dragonhawks, hoping they wouldn't suffer the fate that was about to happen. Zaven and Celeste both stayed to defend, but knowing it would not end well, they held on strong. Her parents fought off as many as they could, but ultimately fell to the overbearing about of Scourge. Lilith would never hear of the fate of her parents. Lilith and Zeana reached the Hinterlands when they began to travel on foot. Sending the dragonhawk away, they headed for the nearest resting area, Quel'Danil Lodge. They rested there for many days, trying to come up with a plan for what they should do. Within the week, they reached a conclusion, find someone who owns land within the nearby areas and try to join within their 'kingdoms'. Luckily, in the mountainous area between the Hinterlands and Arathi Basin, they found someone. Ailos Lightsworn. They spoke for a long while and came to an agreement, they get to build an estate in his lands, The Grand Duchy of Lowenherz, as long as they take an Oath of Fealty. Keeping loyal to Ailos and help supply his kingdom with anything they can. After this agreement and their little estate was built within the Kerkenwald Province of Lowenherz, Lilith had an idea, start breeding wolves for anyone who cares to own one for protection or simple pet reasons. Asking that a few stables be built with the estate for these reasons, which was allowed. Lilith used to stable to start this wolf breeding plan. First things first, she had to get wolves. So, she learned how to tame animals in the surrounding areas. ''The Cold Fox (35 L.C.) At the beginning of the summer, the War on Draenor coming to a close, the people of House Ravenshield attended the Tournament of Ages! Lilith was excited, not visiting Northrend before she knew this was going to be an adventure. Which it was, she joined in most of the festivities. Watching the fights, buying items from the different booths, and hanging out with people she cared about. As she was walking around the grounds of the event, she met a very tall Northman. Astonished by his height and the way he dressed, she began talking with him. Getting to know the man of the north. He introduced himself as Rav Frostfury, King of Skaliga. Lilith took a quick liking to Rav, talking with him more, even after the Tournament. The elf found herself curious with his upbringing and how he and his people worked. After the Tournament she asked Rav if she could join him and stay with him in Skaliga to learn new ways to fight, his culture, and much more! He accepted and prepared himself to teach the small elfling a lot. This didn’t happen until a month or two later, for she had to return to her duties within House Ravenshield. Rav returned to Northrend on Skaliga to command his people, and Lilith went back to Eastcrest to continue working for Dilan Ravenshield. One evening, she got assigned to a mission to deal with Fel Trolls that worked with Nathrodar on Eastcrest Isle. Once arriving to the mission location, something was off. Dorah, the wolf that always stood at Lilith's side, retreated away, scared of something in the area. Lilith immediately grabbed her bow from her back, with an arrow, ready to fire at any given moment. The troop soon faced 'fel-zombies', people who they had worked with or citizens dead and infused with fel. Dilan Ravenshield was one of these 'zombies', but she knew this wasn't true. Dilan was alive, though with no evidence, she knew. It was a gut feeling. These zombies soon started to attack the group, burning the ground below them. Lilith moved to protect Dilan's son, whom casted a light spell that blew her body forward, stunning her for a moment. The group had killed one of the zombies at the same time, which then exploded... causing Lilith's face and neck to get badly burned with fel fire. With such an injury, she was writhing in pain, but pushed through to get home. Once back, she was immediately tended to and started the slow process of healing. After a few days in the med-bay, Lilith would be released to leave and go where ever she pleased. The first place she thought of was Skaliga to see Rav, to continue with her quest of learning more about the Northman. A Change in Pace Once Lilith let her Aunt and Ailos know of her plans, she left her wolves in the care Zeana and traveled a long ways to reach the island of Skaliga, meeting Rav in his capital, Caer Snöfal. Lilith was extremely excited to learn something new. Even though given warning about how cold it would be, she wasn't prepared enough to deal with the harsh cold that the isle had. Rav was kind enough to supply her with some pelts to keep her warm while she visited. After a few days passes, Lilith adjusted to the climate and got enough rest from her long travel, Rav started to teach her their language. Therefore, she could talk and understand all those who lived on Skaliga because not many spoke Common, or even Thalassian. It took a couple of months for her to adjust to the new language, but she caught on quickly. Once the language was learnt, she started to learn all about the Northern Pantheon. It was all a lot to learn, though it was hard for her to believe in certain aspects of the Pantheon, she still respected the religion and belief. Rav taught her everything there was to learn about his people and culture. From fighting styles to culinary dishes. Even when the Legion began it's invasion upon all lands on Azeroth, they quickly had each others backs when preparing for battle. They went out and fought side by side as close allies would. Protecting Rav from afar, as he prefered to be on the frontlines of battle. As the long war against the Legion dragged on, Lilith met another Northman between resting periods from battle. A large warrior named, Arlirdr Eldersblood. The two hit it off right away and soon became lovers. He joined Lilith in battle, protecting her as she protected Rav. Closely. Lilith could find herself running around from battle, to studies, to spending time with her new interest. Though it wasn't long before that the two arranged something for themselves. They had thought themselves as life mates, they had arranged a small little wedding a year after they had met. It was a traditional Vrykul-Northman wedding. A couple of months after the wedding, Lilith had learned of some exciting news. She was pregnant! The young elf was ecstatic to learn this, she quickly ran to share this news with her love. Arlirdr was incredibly thrilled with the news and became more protective over his wife. He spoke with Lilith once they returned home, asking her if she would like to stay back more to care for herself and child. Lilith agreed, but would miss the heat of battle. The soon-to-be mother would take care of little things around of their home. The end of the pregnancy came near, Lilith was shocked to see how big her belly had grown. When it came time to delivery, there was even more news. There was two. The labor process was difficult, but with the help of the Isle's shamans it became easier. Lilith and Arlirdr had become the new found parents of two beautiful children. A male and a female. Their names were Runiel and Alva. Sadly, their peaceful moments wouldn't last long. A few weeks after the birth of their children, more invasions came. The Legion continued their assault on Skaliga. Arlirdr was called to defend his lands. Defend his allies. Defend his family. Lilith couldn't let her husband go fight this battle alone, so she left her children in the care of a friend. She quickly threw on all her armor and left to help her allies fight the demons. The pair fought side-by-side as always, and everything was seemingly going in their favor. That was until Arlirdr was brought down by a large Fel Guard. The large northman had suffered a blade through the abdomen, forcing him down to his knees. Lilith yelled out in horror, watching from afar as her husband's fate was within the demon's grasp. Her husband looked back, yet fear was absent within his eyes. Seconds felt like days as the elven ranger continued to watch, frozen in the moment. The demon quickly removed the blade from Arlirdr's abdomen and stabbed again, but into his chest. His body went limp as the demon removed the blade again, letting the northman's corpse fall against the snow. Lilith roared a painful roar as tears streamed down her cheeks. She quickly knocked an arrow in her bow and shot the demon in the head in a fit of rage. She, courageously, finished the battle. The Vrykul and Northmen won the day's battle. While most celebrated, Lilith held her husband's corpse in her lap. The day turned to night as Lilith stayed with her husband. A lonely soldier finally was able to talk the elf into leaving him there. She protested, but soon came to her senses. Her twin babies were awaiting their mother back at their small home. Yet, she didn't stay in the lands of Skaliga much longer. A quick message was sent to Rav as Lilith took her children and left for her true home. A local mage from the Yarkvinn Akademi was able to conjure a portal for Lilith to use. A Quiet Return (38 L.C.) Two years have passed since Lilith left for Northrend. The elven woman had a very silent return to her true home within Lowenherz. Her wolves caught her scent within the breeze, getting excited they quickly ran around and tried to find her. Once they did, they had stopped dead in their tracks. Their master was holding two new things in her arms. As much as Lilith had missed her wolves, she couldn't hold back her tears and walked into her estate. Zeana had known of her return and the comings of the past two years. She prepared a nursery for the babes and simply left her niece alone. The elven woman hid herself within her own room for weeks, still taking care of her children, but she was deep within a depression. The memory of what happened on that fateful day corrupted her thoughts, not willing to let her have peace. It took many months for Lilith to return to a somewhat normal headspace. Normal enough for her to be able to join Ailos' ranks again. She went to Ailos and enlisted herself within his Ranger Sect of his order, called the Ordo of the Gilded Raven. She was slow to introducing herself to all the others within the small Ordo. Mostly keeping to herself as time went on. Lilith kept up with her duties as a mother and a soldier. Though, Zeana had other plans. She wished to retire and go on her own business. She passed the title of Matriarch onto her niece. The young elf was glad that her aunt had enough trust within her to bestow her with such a title. It became evident that Lilith had gone through drastic changes from her past events. The once bright and bubbly elf had now grown cold and harsh. After the war as over, she preferred to stay in her office at her Estate. Doing minor paperwork, waiting to be called on to fight if she was needed. As she had been alone, writing and reading, those dark thoughts returned. The thoughts corrupted her once again, but they were worse. She had thoughts of just ending it all, her life has only seen tragedy and hardships. Not being able to take it much longer, Lilith did one thing before coming to a final decision on what to do. She prayed to the Light, for the first time her life. After praying, she felt an ethereal warmth embrace her. This warmth was calming and soothing. Lilith would take a deep breath in as it seemed she was guided. Everything was alright. The elf would turn her attention to books about the Light, trying to do more studying. She had discovered an interest into this magical entity, more than ever before. For the next couple of months she would work with various priests, paladins, and anyone who harnessed the Light. Learning how to utilize this for herself and to aid others. It seemed that the elf had picked up how to use this new found power rather quickly. She worked hard for weeks combining her strengths as a Ranger and her new found magical abilities. Lilith adopted the name, 'Lightbow', to describe what she is now. Relationships / Notable People Drocan Nighteye † Drocan was Lilith's first love interest. He was the son of the Isle's known Witch, Fia Nighteye. He, unlike his mother, served as a guard to the Silverlights upon becoming an adult. They spent minimal time together at first but as they talked more, they grew closer. Lilith was quick to develop feelings for the guardsmen who was only a few years older than her. Though their relationship would hit a few rough patches as Lilith's father didn't want her being with some lowly guard. She didn't care though and kept sneaking out to spend time with him. As the years passed, they thought about getting married, despite her fathers disapproval. He proposed with a ring and a necklace months before Arthas started his invasion to Quel'thalas. Zaven called his guards and any soldiers he could acquire to fight against the Scourge as they approached the shores of Falor'Thalas. This meant Drocan had to go, and with his departure he gave Lilith one last heartfelt kiss before running into battle. He lost his life after about a days worth of fighting. Kira Silverlight Kira is Lilith's long lost sister, only discovering her assistance two years ago. Though Lilith has trouble believing the woman because she was a Half-Elf. If she was truly her sister, it would mean that her father had an affair with a human. Then the child would disappear to only be found out during the wedding of Lilith's old commander, Dilan Ravenshield. The event was held in the Eversong Woods, which was probably just a lucky place to find a long lost sister. It took many months for them to grow close and have an understanding of what happened to each other. Kira was raised within the walls of Silvermoon City, a Sin'dorei woman hid her within the city and used the young Kira as a slave. She would do all sorts of labor for the elf, and when she got older it only got worse. Though she was able to escape and get to Stormwind, where she now lives her life how she chooses. Lilith accepted her and loves her dearly. Arlirdr Eldersblood † wip Possessions Necklace and Ring An onyx stone in a crescent moon shape that hangs off a small silver chain and a simple silver band with a small onyx stone resting in the middle is one of the precious pieces in Lilith's jewelry collection. It means a lot to her because it was given to her by her first love, Drocan Nighteye. The crescent moon pendant on the necklace has a simple meaning, to grow and thrive. Lilith takes the meaning to this pendant to heart, she grows more each day and creates her own fate. The jewelry themselves rest within a delicately decorated silver and crimson box, small enough for just the two pieces. Equipment Weapons (WIP) Armor (WIP) Pets, Companions, and Mounts Pets Selama * Species : Dire Wolf * Gender : Female * Age : 3 yrs * Weight : 300 lbs * Size : Smaller than Dorah * Eye Color : White (L) , Blue ® * Fur Color : Black Dorah * Species : Dire Wolf * Gender : Male * Age : 5 yrs * Weight : 350 lbs * Size : In Comparison to a Small Horse * Eye Color : Yellow * Fur Color : Black Companions Malanore * Species : Hawk * Gender : Male * Age : 5 yrs * Size : Average Size of a Hawk * Eye Color : Yellow * Feather Color : Light Brown Mounts Quel'dal * Species : Gryphon * Gender : Male * Age : Unknown * Size : Average Size * Eye Color : Green * Feather Color : Light Brown, and White Trivia! * Theme Songs : ** Dreamcrusher - Unleash the Archers ** Time Stands Still - Unleash the Archers Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Hunters Category:Rangers Category:Medicine Category:House of Silverlight Category:Lightbow